Not Alone Anymore
by kiwi4me
Summary: After losing someone he thought would be with him forever... he fell into sadness and anger... but he never saw someone hurting too... NaruIno...
1. Naruto's POV

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto series or the characters!!

**Not Alone Anymore**

_NaruIno_

Naruto's POV -point of view-

* * *

I really thought I had everything in the palms of my hands. I thought I was everything, strong, courageous, the best. I really thought I was everything she wanted, but… I guess I was wrong. Who knew… huh… she was so beautiful, someone I thought would be mine forever. I gave her everything I have, every part of me… we'll at least I thought I did. Everyone tells me it was my fault that I'm alone… that your not here with me… my fault. Yeah it probably is. Everyone knew you were going to leave, I guess I was the only one that is blinded by love. Isn't that what people say… I never thought I would say that, so cliché… so unoriginal.

It's strange though, me of all people fallen so deep in love with someone who would never love me back. We did have our moments of course. A smile, laughters, kisses… memories that I seem to cant erase even though I try. Every time I try to escape the tears that I have, they fall no matter what that's why I hide it from everyone. The pain, the heartache that you cause me when you left… when you said it was over. I always felt, no…, always had feeling for you but I guess I didn't really mean much to you.

I was so excited when you said that you'd go out with me. I was ecstatic and jumping for joy. I thought what we had was strong, beautiful, that nothing could stop this, no one can. But I should have known better. You always had your eyes on him, my rival, and my adversary. I thought when you accepted being my girlfriend; you didn't have any more feelings for him, that I could change you. What a laugh huh… me changing the way you feel… that was never going to happen. I know now because you left me for him… did you do this to spite me, do you hate me that much… do you want to see my pain, my agony? No… I guess you didn't because you weren't even thinking of me… you were always thinking of yourself.

When we go out, we would always end up where he was… I just thought they were all coincidences; I must be that stupid… you were only using me to make him jealous… but did I care… no at the moment… I at one point enjoyed it. Making my rival jealous and angry of a beautiful girl that he won't be able to take… someone I thought would be mine forever. It goes to show you that no one belongs to anyone… hearts will always be broken… at least that's what someone told me… But I lost you to him… and know I'm alone again…

WHY AM I ALWAYS ALONE! NO MATTER WHAT I DO MY HEART IS ALWAYS BROKEN… DAMMIT… am I crying… shoot! Out in the open… dang... I'm pathetic; I can't stop the tears, the pain. I am heavily burdened by these stupid memories. Your smile, your kisses… your touch. Dang get out of my head… my tears are falling like waterfalls… stop it! Every tears I wipe more seem to escape from my eyes… I'm so helpless… Am I supposed to live my life this way? Live in a lonely, sad, pathetic life for the rest of my life? NO Dammit! I'm going to be hokage after all, I don't need anyone! All I need is my strength… that's all… heh… I guess I'm going to end up alone as the hokage… strange… I thought differently though, but what can I do know…

"Naruto…"

Is someone calling out to me? Dang my tears are still falling, I don't want anyone to see me this way!

"Are you okay Naruto?"

Damn it! Ino is here! Shoot what is she going to do when she sees I'm crying? Probably make fun of me like she always does. She always hated me. This will probably make her happy, especially knowing her best friend/rival broke my heart… dammit!

"Naruto look at me."

Why is she here anyways, sitting next to me. Can't she just leave me alone? I want to tell her to leave but my voice… she would know I've been crying. Her hand… its one my shoulders now. Dang she is trying to get me to look at her but I wont! No way! I am not going to entertain her with my pain!

"Naruto I'm sorry…"

Sorry? For what? I guess she did make me turn because now I'm facing her… she looks sad… but why? My tears are still falling, isn't she going to laugh at me… what is she looking at… not me I can tell… wait… she looks… sad… SO STUPID! I'm not the only one hurting… that's right… she also wanted him…

"Naruto… are you okay now…"

"…I … dunno…" what the heck was I suppose to say beside this… its strange enough that she isn't making fun of me…

"Me too… I'm happy for Sakura... but…"

Is she crying… she is… its sliding down her cheeks… oh geez… she's breaking down now, what the heck should I do… hug her? Wait…

Its too late... she did it first… do i comfort her... it doesn't matter we need this...

"Naruto…"

She's crying on my shoulders now in my arms… I feel remorse for her… she is so helpless… so alone… like me… ITS TRUE! WHY DIDN'T I REALIZE THIS? I'm here hiding in my room, afraid to let my pain show… yet here she is dropping her façade… In front of me… but… why me… we really are alike… so strange… Dang… my tears are falling too… heh it's her fault... it was going to stop… but I guess its okay… I needed this moment... right? Holding her… it feels… nice… maybe we don't have to be alone… at least not anymore.

"Thank you Naruto…"

"No Ino, thank you..."

We don't have to be alone anymore… yeah... that sounds nice...

* * *

This was just a quickie! hope you like it, if not let me know too! Rate and review please! thankyous!

* * *


	2. Ino's POV

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto series or the characters!!

**No One Wants to Be Broken**

_NaruIno_

_--_

"Hey Naruto, thanks for coming…" Ino states with a smile not really understanding much of their situation or relationship. He walked into the flower shop acknowledging her presence. He looks around to see no one.

"Hey Ino… it looks pretty isolated here… did you do something to everyone?" Naruto asked chuckling to himself. Ino looks at him with anger and proclaim that she has done nothing and it's his presence that causes everyone to disappear. They both laughed together for a little until the air went still. Ino reached down behind the counter to grab a box. She looks happy as she handed it to Naruto.

"Here… Happy Birthday, Naruto." Ino gave a smile hoping Naruto likes what was inside. Naruto looks down at the box and took it into his. It was small and wrapped in a pretty lime green wrapper. Naruto at this point was supposed to thank her, but he fell silent. Ino looks at him confused. "You don't like it?" She asked a bit of sadness in her voice. Naruto looks up and explained that he does like it… its just that he must have forgotten his birthday. Ino smiled knowing there was more, but didn't want to bother asking. Naruto spoke up saying he was going to leave, he needed to rest his eyes and with that, he left.

--

**Ino's POV**

What are you hiding Naruto? Do you not trust me? These questions I would ask him, but… it doesn't really matter… we are friends… nothing more. Yes I did pick on him, call him stupid, worthless and at one point say that Sakura was too good for him. I was so rude, so mean… but I've change… does he not see that? Everything I've done has only been at second rate or lower. It seems as though I am always behind… never able to catch up. That day when I saw Naruto, I felt my heart exploded. He was so sad, lost, and confused…. Just like me.

I loved him… Sasuke… at least at one point I did. Do I care for him? Of course I do… He was the perfect guy for me. Handsome, mysterious, strong… everything a girl wants… right? But always being turned down, unappreciated, and used takes a lot out of me… I only can recover so much.

I thought I was special to him… someone he would never be able to get over. We would stay this way forever… was I in too deep? Falling in love with this guy… I was excited. Yes we did date… but no one knew… it was a secret… he says, not even my best friend knew. We would meet in the middle of the night when everyone is asleep. We would kiss, hug, and do what couples do. I felt so alive, like there was nothing in the world that could tear us apart even if it tries.

At one point during our kisses, he wouldn't stop. I pulled away gasping for air as he told me he wanted more. He said if I don't give myself to him, then he wouldn't want me anymore… I love him… did he love me? I didn't care at the moment for all I thought about was the two of us together so… I gave in. It was painful… harsh… something I thought would be wonderful, exciting turned out to be a mess. I couldn't walk the next day from that night. Did he come over to check on me… to ask me if I was okay? No… he didn't.

I gave him everything, my heart, my soul… my body. I suppose it wasn't good enough… he found someone knew. I should have already prophesize this to happen. She always wanted him… always flirting and darting her eyes. When I'm around he makes me feel as if I don't exist… like I meant nothing to him. When he told me it was over… that he found someone new… that he much rather be with Sakura than me… I held in my tears as the pain runs up my spine. I was frozen with confusion. He told me we would be together… our souls are connected 

because I gave myself to him. Lies... ALL LIES! WHAT WAS I THINKING? HE THREW AWAY EVERYTHING! I WAS USED AND DOES HE CARE? NO! … No… he didn't… even though my friends tell me I was too good for him, that I could find better… I stuck around… and now… I'm bleeding inside… hurt… and filled with despair.

I was so stupid to think that he would care for me… love me… even think of me the way I do to him. He was everything I thought I needed but… did I? Did I really need someone who would break my heart? Who would hurt me more later? I suppose I don't but… it's hard to put a heart together alone… that's right alone… that's how I feel at this point in time... alone.

I avoided my friends knowing what they would say… the 'I told you so' and you should've known… but how could I… I was blinded… by what I thought was love… but more of a lust to him. I was nothing more than a pon playing his games… a toy that he could use and when he is done with… break it and throw it away… I was trash to him... I can't believe I can't see it… my eyes must have been blinded… Even she told me I was too good for him… my best friend, my rival… telling me I was better but turns around and be with him. The man I love with my best friend. If I tell her she is too good for him… it would be no use… she is just as blinded as me…

But it doesn't matter anymore… I need to move on… I want to do something unique… something that I could be the best in… but what…? I don't know… anything would be fine. These where what I thought of as I walked around avoiding everyone, feeling insecure, feeling lost, lonely, and doubtful. After all, what can I be good in? I wanted to be a medic-nin yet someone beat me to it… I wanted to be the best with weapons yet… first was never mine… maybe I wasn't meant to be the best in anything… maybe its fate.

I look over to see a familiar face. It was Naruto, his hair is different… his facial expression is saddening… is he crying? He is… I should go over, but… he probably thinks I hate him… what other reason did I give him… we are both in pain… why not help one another… right?

I call out his name yet he did nothing, I did it again and saw him flinche. I knew it… he didn't want me near him… me of all people to see him… he must think I'm crazy, lost, stupid… going crazy… maybe I am. It's funny though… the unexpected happened, I apologized to him. I guess it was the only way to make him look at me… but I meant it… every word. I start to feel water in my eyes and then… they all fell… tears after tears fell… it was bad enough that I apologize, now I'm crying. I broke down in front of Naruto of all people… I_ must_ be crazy… but who else would understand more… than him. I don't know what came over me but I… I grabbed him… I needed a hug… I guess I needed him… most of all.

I must have wetted his jacket, the orange color that he always wears with my tears… I wonder why he likes orange of all color… but maybe… maybe he likes the sunset… or something. I won't bother asking… instead I thanked him. He replied saying, "No Ino… thank you." What am I suppose to do but smile… who knew that two broken hearts could fix one another… its just a saying but… I really want it to be true… after all… who wants to be broken all their lives.

* * *

There you go! Ino's point of view! hope you like it! please R&R!

* * *


	3. Confusion at its worse

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto series or the characters!!

**CONFUSION AT ITS WORSE**

_NaruIno_

**Naruto's POV**

Why do I feel this way...? Who knew we would end up being friends… I mean… I thought I hated her like she hated me but… who would've guessed. She gave me a present today for my birthday; I didn't even know it was my birthday until she gave it to me. Hm… I wonder what's inside… I don't want to shake it… but I do… it has to be something small… wait… when is her birthday? I don't even know… man… how lame.

Lying on my bed… I'm so boring… am I still depress? It's been 3 weeks since we spoke… I wonder how she is? Is she happy with him? Is she sad? WHY do I care? She broke my heart and now I'm wondering about her? She probably doesn't even care about me… she probably doesn't think about me at all… Damn… I really am pathetic…

Ino is out there in the open where people can see her… ask her questions while I'm here hiding… I guess I'm not as strong as I thought I would be… she is strong… able to face the cruel world while I hide away to protect myself… so stupid. It's still early though… I didn't even say thank you to her… how rude was I? I just walked out with my head down not really looking at her… I wonder if she thinks I'm mean… if I'm a cry baby… if I really wasn't good enough for Sakura. Geez now I'm thinking about Ino now… why…

She is different though… I mean… before she'd pick on me, push my buttons but now… I don't know… she's matured… I suppose… I wonder if she thinks I changed. No… I haven't… I'm still stubborn, determined… but I'm broken now because of her. Damn… why must I keep thinking about her? Is there something wrong with me? Why can't I get over my feelings about 

her? DAMN YOU! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT! Damn… now I'm crying again… why am I so broken…? God wont you help me? Can't you save my poor pathetic life? Can't you save my broken soul?

I'm asking too much aren't I… its up to me… I know… but… even though I cried along with Ino… nothing else happened… we only connected in the fact that we are both hurting inside… that's all isn't it?

I need a shower… I got to wash away all these pain and to clear my mind of her…

knock knock

Huh? Who could that be? I haven't had a visitor since her… WAIT? Could it be… no don't be stupid it cant be… right? If it was her… what am I going to say? What if she asked me to be with her again? Would I?

"Hi Naruto…"

Oh… its only Ino… I guess I am relieved… but a part of me wanted it to be her… I wanted her to say she wanted me back but… I guess I'm happy it wasn't her… because I know I would give in to her…

"Hey Ino… come in." Naruto stepped aside to let her in. She looked around to notice a mess inside. His clothes were all over the floor, plates in the sink unwashed, and chips and crackers on the floor. Ino looked at him a little surprised. "Um… Naruto… looks like you eat and live like a pig huh?" she giggled with the remark that made Naruto chuckle a bit. "I guess you're right…" He looked around to really notice the problems. _Whoa… I never noticed…_

"Hey Naruto…" Ino said picking up the present that she gave him. "You didn't open it yet…" She said with a sad tone that brought Naruto the feelings of regret for not opening it sooner. "Well Ino… I was going to take a shower than open it…" Naruto said scratching the back of his head. Ino looked at the present and gave a weak smile back at him. Naruto felt guilty for wanting to know why she was there but… he had to know. "Hey Ino… no offense but what are you doing here?" he asked a bit confused and she looked away from him. Her back was toward his and he knew something was wrong. Ino just stood there holding the present for a little while then she finally place it on the table. "It's nothing Naruto… go ahead and take your shower, I didn't want to intrude." With that said she headed out the door leaving him confused. "Wait!" He felt as if he had to stop her because if she was hurting then the only person who could help was him. HE ushered her to sit on the couch as he picked up the dirty clothes off. "What's wrong Ino?" he asked looking at her. She was slouched and looking down at the moment… Naruto asked the same question and finally Ino began to say something that was more of mumbles. "What was that Ino? I didn't hear you." She looked up with tears falling down her eyes, rolling off her cheeks. "I'm sorry Naruto… I didn't want to cry… but…" she couldn't hold in her tears any longer as they forced their way down. "It's ok…" Naruto said as he opened his arms for her to enter but she didn't. She looked away ashamed as Naruto spoke up, "You don't want a hug?" Ino shook her head letting him no that it would be useless. "But we always hug and we feel better… am I not hugging you right?" Naruto asked feeling hurt. Ino looked at him then faced the wall in his house. Naruto sat wondering what was the matter… if he did something… but was unable to figure out what.

"Naruto… tell me the truth… do you hate me?" Ino asked looking at him seriously wanting to hear an answer. Naruto was shocked and unsure of himself but replied, "N..No… I don't hate 

you Ino… what made you think that?" "You didn't open my present nor did you say thank you…" "Its not that I hate you its just…" he paused for a moment, "… she would give me something… else…" Naruto proclaimed blushing as he looked away from Ino. "What do you mean?" Ino asked confused. "Uh…" Naruto just chuckled and wasn't sure if he should say anything, but with Ino staring at him with her eyes so entrancing made him speak. "She would give herself to me…" he said finally making Ino wide-eyed. "Sakura isn't a virgin either…" "No… I wasn't the one to take her virginity though…" "Really? I didn't even know… I thought I was the only one hiding… what kind of best friend is she…" Ino said as the room went silent. Naruto knew he should have shut his mouth but it just came out… he felt like he had no control. "Is that what you want?" Ino asked then received a reply from the shocked Naruto, "What?" "I'd give myself to you… will you take me?" Ino asked staring at him, into his eyes as she near him. "I… I… cant Ino, you're my friend…" Naruto said looking away. "I see…" was all Ino said as she got up and walked out the door. Naruto sat still on his couch confused and depressed.

Continue Naruto's POV

She offered herself to me and I declined… no man would decline a beautiful woman if he wasn't in love… I guess I still am… What I say is true… she is just my friend and nothing more right? Then why do I feel like my heart broke again… like she took a piece of it with her… and when she isn't around, a hole is in my heart… strange… yes we knew each other when we were younger but… never this way… was she serious when she asked? I don't know but… maybe I made a mistake… I really don't know anymore…

Naruto went to the table where the present was. He opened it to find a keychain. _A keychain… how unexpected…_ when he picked it up, the inside of the keychain has the writing 'you may fall 

in love once, but be in love a lifetime.' "Interesting…" Naruto said as he placed it back inside the box, but noticed a paper underneath. It says: 'These past few weeks that we got to know each other more, was probably the best days that I had. Even though you didn't stay long, it seems as though your presence remains. I am falling in love with you…' Naruto was smiling as he read each word wondering if it was him she was thinking of… because if it was then…, but he was shock to see who it was for…

'I am falling in love with you **Sasuke**.'

Naruto crumpled the paper and threw it to the ground. The keychain flew as well and broke apart. _Dammit! Why did you give me this Ino?_ He said to himself as tears after tears fell from his eyes. His heart was breaking even more; the pain was more excruciating, more painful. "WHY!!" he screamed from the top of his lungs. "What the hell are you trying to do to me Ino! Am I not hurt enough!" he was confused, hurt, broken and in pain… and there was no one to help him not even her.

* * *

Okay there you go with the 3rd chapter! i hope you like it... please be patient with the story... more to come

Tell me waht you all think... if i should change anything... ok?

* * *


	4. A Mistake

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto series or the characters!!

**IT WAS A MISTAKE, PLEASE FORGIVE ME**

_NaruIno_

**Ino's POV**

Why did I even go over to his house? For comfort, security,… love? I really don't know… but I had to go. When he opened the door I knew it wasn't me that he wanted to see, he wanted to see Sakura… not me… probably didn't even want me to show up. His house was a mess but what more did I expect from him? He is a pig after all! Am I being to harsh? Maybe… all I thought about was his touch… use to be Sasuke's but lately all I thought about is Naruto… but why? I don't like him do I? Maybe… I really don't know… am I just running to him for a soft and warm touch… or do I really enjoy his company, his laughter?

It doesn't matter because he didn't even appreciate my gift. He never opened it. I wanted to know how he would feel about it… if he likes it. Why would I care if he likes it or not, he probably wouldn't care that it's a keychain with a meaning. We are friends after all… and nothing more. I thought this as he sat me on his couch. Why am I cry, the tears keep falling… but… I need to know. Does he hate me? Not like me… and why? He told me he was expecting something more than a little gift. I wonder what it could be…

When he told me that my best friend use to give herself to him as a present, I just couldn't believe it… she never told me this before… I kept mine as a secret because me and Sasuke was a secret, hers wasn't… I don't think… but no matter, what can we do know? She doesn't even talk to me anymore… I suppose she thinks she is in a higher rank or something… but I don't really care.

The strange thing was that I asked Naruto if he would like me… that is to give myself to him. For some reason I was hoping he would… I wouldn't mind and I needed it... didn't I? Didn't he? I guess not because he rejected me. Heartbreaking isn't it… he rejected me because he is still in love with her… I moved on haven't I… why hasn't he? Maybe I'm falling again… too fast I suppose… I hate this thing call love… because in the end, my heart will break. It's already breaking… and now... being rejected makes it worse.

Im at home now… I just hope he opens the present and understand how I feel. I wrote out how I feel and I just hope he feels the same. Maybe he will… maybe he wont… just as long as he lets me know because I cant keep holding on with a broken heart… after so much heartache… I don't think I can take anymore. I hope he understands the perfect match we are… I believe its fate… both heartbroken lovers… at least I think… hm… I guess I have fallen. Love… such a tricky thing, a process that can lead one into a bliss or sadness… strange.

Wait… what's this… I'm looking through my papers and still see the letter that I wrote for him. I remember putting a paper in with the keychain but… oh my god! I put the wrong one! I hope he still hasn't opened it! I have to go back! Wait… what if he did open it… he'd be angry but I should let him know it was a mistake. That this letter was what I wanted to put in; a letter that says what my heart wants. 'I don't know how to start this letter, but I really seem to enjoy your company. When we embrace one another I feel as though I am safe and secure. I only hope you feel similar, but if you don't then I really didn't expect much. I just hope you know that the key chain I give to you is representation of what we both could do. We may have fallen for someone we truly desired, but we could be in love for much longer. Please Naruto, let me know how you feel for I think I may have fallen for you. Love Ino.'

I hope he understands and not get angry. I really do love him. He is my comfort my protection. Tears they are falling once again as I am running. I only hope I get there in time. I only hope he doesn't open it. This letter that I am holding in my hands is actually for him. Please Naruto, please God! Don't let him open it… Finally I'm here. What's this? I hear screams… is it Naruto's? is he screaming at who… at me… he opened it. My heart feels as if it was frozen but I knew… it was my fault… I was so nervous that I grabbed the wrong one… please forgive me Naruto… I knock the door and he didn't hear. I knock louder screaming his name as if to escape from someone chasing me or something… finally it was still. I heard nothing and I was worried. Did he hurt himself? Was it my fault? Of course it is… stupid me…

"What do you want Ino…"

Naruto… his voice is cold and flat… he does hate me, maybe not before but now he is…

"Naruto please, tell me you didn't open your present… please tell me…"

I was holding in breathe hoping and praying he didn't. every ounce in my body froze hoping for a No… but… he did, I can tell. He hasn't even open the door yet… he read the paper… it was for Sasuke… but its too late to give it to him when he is with Sakura… I should have thrown it away but I didn't… I thought maybe it would bring hope… but it just kills it.

"Naruto… that note… it.. I didn't mean to put it in there… please understand I …"

He opened the door and his face is dry, eyes red… he was crying… his knuckles are bleeding… what the heck did he do…

"Naruto I'm…"

I wanted to apologize, to reach over and hug him. To give him the paper and hopes he understands that it was a mistake. But I couldn't move nor was I able to speak. His eyes… they are piercing… it froze me and brought a cold shiver up my spine. Why… it was a mistake, a MISTAKE Naruto… please…

"Ino… I hate you."

Those words pierced through my heart and I was frozen cold. The pain from when Sasuke leaving me wasn't as painful as this. Why… because he didn't give me a chance to explain myself… and I guess… I'm truly in love with him…

"Naruto, it was a mistake please…"

I pushed the door open and grabbed him. Give me a hug dammit! You need one too! Right? He didn't hug back… but he didn't push me away either… please lord save our soul, let us be together; I don't want to be alone anymore, not again.

"Naruto please forgive me! I didn't want you to read that understand! That letter is old and I don't feel that way anymore… please Naruto this…"

Before I could tell him that the letter I was holding was the one I wanted him to read, he kissed me. I thought our first kiss would be passionate and wonderful but this was forceful and painful. The letter flew somewhere I don't know and I was on the floor. What was happening? What is going on? I can't break away, but do I even what to? I began to cry… what else could I do, well at least it made him stop. I was able to breath at least for a little bit…

"Naruto… what are you doing?"

"Give yourself to me and I'll forgive you."

Cold words that made me feel as if I was trash again. He just forced himself on me once more. Isn't this was I want? He decided he wanted me after all… am I not happy? I asked for it… right? I dunno… I can't really think anymore… my mind… its hazy…Naruto...

Um... i wasnt really sure if i should continue it like this but... i have an ending... i think lol

please let me know how it is so far ok?

maybe lemon in next chapter... be warned...

* * *


	5. A Harmful Act

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series nor the characters

**A HARMFUL ACT**

OKAY! THE MIDDLE IS WHERE THE WHOLE LEMONY PART BEGANS! **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**! just a little part though… I tried to not write too much and have your imagination do it instead…lol

* * *

I can't believe this… does she want to see me hurt more than I already am? I hate her! Stupid Ino! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why did I trust her, why did I even care? She is mean to me and always will be… Sasuke… what in the world does he have that is so much better than me? I really thought… maybe… that me and Ino… nah… forget it… I guess it wasn't meant to be…

To think… every time I hold her in my arms… I feel safe… strong… able to protect… maybe she felt similar to the ways I feel… maybe she likes me like I like her… no… she doesn't like me… heh… and I don't like her… at least not anymore. She was using me from the start wasn't she… just to bring my confidence up and tear me back down… Dammit! I'm crying again… how many times have I cried? twice… no more… too much to count within one month. That's right… its almost over… dang… STOP! I SAID STOP DAMMIT! These stupid tears wont stop falling down this pathetic face of mine… I'm so worthless… so… useless…

Huh… what's that noise? A knock on my door… its her… is has she returned to make me feel worse? What is she trying to say? I don't care… I hate her… I do.

"Naruto please!"

She shouts loud to let me hear… well… I don't care anymore. I need to feel something at this moment… something she would hate… I hate her after all… she breaks my heart even more… I don't think it could be repaired anymore… once was bad enough and now… another one? From someone I thought I could trust… someone who thought… hm… I don't love her… I'm not scared… I hate her! Everything about her! Her hair, her smile, her laughter, her… EVERYTHING! I HATE EVERYTHING!

I open the door and I stare down at her because I can tell she came for one reason and one reason alone… to spite me. That's all. She says she wants to explain but I don't care, I don't care about 

anything and not even her. To tell you the truth… I don't even want to be hokage anymore! That's how I feel at this point… depressed, angry, and lonely again. She grabs me for a hug… I try to force myself to stop my arms… I cant hug her or I would fall for her plot… her plan to break me even more… well.. lets see who is going to be hurt this time… I will take me revenge and it has to be now.

I forced myself to kiss her… it was unexpected to her… ha I laugh inside. I wanted to enjoy it but I forced myself to not or I would fall… fall where… in love again? Yeah… I guess that's why… Were on the ground now… she tries to break free but I'm not going to let her… not to let her know… that with one gentle touch of hers, I would fall apart right then and there… but all she did was question what was going on. I really didn't know either but this pain is unmistakably clear… undeniably here… in my heart. I wasn't quite sure what I should say, but… the words from my heart just flew out.

"Give yourself to me and I'll forgive you."

Am I really going to forgive her? Give her body to me? Well… I guess it was okay since she nodded her head… I think… I wasn't sure because my mouth just went all over her face. I kissed every where… from her forehead to her collarbone. She seems to be quivering… is she crying now? I wonder if I'm… heck I don't care! Why should I? she deserves this right? Hate is a hard thing to change… am I right?

--

I ripped off her clothes and threw it somewhere on the floor. She was shocked as I can tell by her expression. Her body… it was beautiful… her breasts were just the right size for me to grab and her skin was soft, smooth… She has some kind of scare on her thighs though… but I don't care… well… maybe I do but I should just continue…

I licked her neck down to where the middle of her breasts was and grabbed her right breast. I start to lick the left nipple for a little while before I started to suck them. She seems to be enjoying it… I think she is because she grabbed my face and pulled it in. Oh well… if she did or didn't… does it really matter? I moved my face to the other breast to suck on it when she tried to get up. I was confused at what she is trying to do, I'm not about to let her run off without giving me what I want! Doesn't she want forgiveness? Of course she does!

I grabbed her arms and pinned her to the ground so she wasn't able to move. Her legs… they were long and smooth… my hands… it's as if it has a mind of its own… They went slowly up her legs causing her to shiver. I notice her looking away with tears… I hesitate but why? I hate her! Remember? I think I do… no of course I do! I pushed my fingers in her cunt. She screams as I pushed it in and out of her. She screams so loud that I was I little scared someone would show up, but you know what? I really didn't care all that much. She didn't squirm or tried to leave anymore… so it means she wanted it… right? Well it doesn't matter! I kept at it til she orgasm… then next was for me to enter right? Well… I just wanted this to end… her pain… her face… it was all too harsh to watch… what am I doing? I don't really know… but… I did enter…

She was tight and I must have gone in too fast because she screamed… it sent chills down my spine… but… I need to finish... so I pushed in and out over and over… I felt pleasure… yeah… 

but it seems to be so strange a feeling… mixed I suppose… pleasure, anger, sadness, and ecstasy…

I wasn't really sure what happened but… were in bed now… I thought we were on the floor… my body must have a mind of its own because… I really have no idea what happened. I open my eyes to see her there… she looks so sad… no… I know she is sad and angry… what the hell did I do? Wait… of course… I knew what I did… I used her like he did… I'm no better… and to think I thought I was so much better but… I'm worse… she was broken and now… even worse… she deserved this right? She was asking for it! She knew what she has done to me and this is payback! But… I'm not happy… I am even worse than I was before… man pathetic… I reach my arms around her to hug her… she didn't seem to move. I wonder if she is sleeping. Was I too hard on her? Is she angry? Hm… I guess I do care… but… I hate her, remember? She did what she did to me… so this is vengeance… probably the worse kind… I'm so shameful…

I pull in closer to her and she flinched. I guess she is awake… she must be hurting… I think I was too forceful on her… damn... poor Ino… stupid, STUPID ME!

"Ino… I'm sorry… I didn't…"

She got up and left… she grabbed the sheets that was covering her and walked off. I should run after her, but… she probably doesn't even want to see me after what I did to her… She closed the door and I felt like everything is so empty… the room… the bed… my heart… What the hell did I get myself into? I don't want to be alone… I had the chance and I blew it… shoot… but didn't they say that when you lose something… you can always find it again? Maybe… just maybe… if I find Ino… she would actually be generous enough to look at me… and listen… and maybe… what we could be… can…

I grabbed my clothes and put them on in a hurry as I rushed to find her. Before I left, I notice her clothes still on the floor. She didn't take it? She left with only my bed sheet? I pick up the clothes and realize something… a paper? I read it… strange… I'm smiling… and crying at the same times. It says '_I don't know how to start this letter, but I really seem to enjoy your company. When we embrace one another I feel as though I am safe and secure. I only hope you feel similar, but if you don't then I really didn't expect much. I just hope you know that the key chain I give to you is a representation of what we both could do. We may have fallen for someone we truly desired, but we could be in love for much longer, you and me. Please Naruto, let me know how you feel for I think I may have fallen for you. Love Ino._'

Oh my god! She was trying to tell me, but I…! Damn I am a total fool! I hate myself! Ino… Ino! I got to see her! Apologize! Ino please… wait for me… I'm sorry…

I ran and ran… I ran to the flower shop hoping she was there but she wasn't… I ran to her house but she wasn't there either… where the heck are you Ino? Is she trying to commit suicide? NO! she cant! I ran as fast as I could to the bridge, but she wasn't there. I ran to the cliff but… she wasn't there neither… Ino… what the hell did I do! So stupid… Wait! Didn't she tell me? One time when we were hugging one another, she told me she would go to the far south of the village. There is a tree she loves to sit under to think things over about her life and everything else. She has to be there! She has to! I ran once again… _Run Naruto! Run Dammit!_ It screamed and screamed in my head until finally… I'm here. I found the tree with the pretty red color but she wasn't there. Am I… too late? I sat here under the tree she said… crying feeling sorrow, regret, anger, depression, and all else that follows.

"I'm sorry Ino.. I'M SORRY!!"

I screamed from the top of my lungs… all I could think about… all I could hope for… all I wanted to hear was her voice…

"Naruto…?"

* * *

OKAY! THERE YOU GO! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! PLEASE!! I'D APPRECIATE IT! R&R :

* * *


	6. Alone Again?

Disclaimers: i do not own any Naruto series or the characters

**Never Alone Again**

_NaruIno_

**Ino's POV**

Man… what a night… what exactly happened?... I really don't remember… all I remember was… oh wait… yea… now I do. Naruto… he… he raped me… HE RAPED ME! He took advantage of me! That bastard! How dare he do such a thing to me! I didn't deserve something like this! I didn't! at least… I don't think I do… no… he didn't rape me… I gave in… damn… I want to move but… here I am on his bed… so scared.

I wonder… does he know exactly what he is doing? Did he knew? Is this what he wanted all along? Just to have my body…? No… I mean… I don't think so… I hope not… but still it happened… it was so fast and so blurry… all I know is its over…

My body… it hurts but I can't let him know… he wouldn't care as much as I thought he would right? After all… my heart is broken… maybe permanently now… I want to cry and bury my face on his chest but… my body won't move… my heart wants to, yet my body is bruised.

His fingertips touch the back of my skin… its soft and tender… why wasn't he like this last night? It might have went a little better… wouldn't it? It doesn't matter… I ignored his touch, but he moved in closer and I twitched. Did he want more? Is he going to hurt me again? Is he going to use me like Sasuke? I just hope I'm not meant to be alone… if I have to give him myself everyday so that I'm not alone… I would… I guess…

He noticed me flinch and wrapped his arms around me closer. He whispered something… and apology? I really don't know… I knew if I actually heard what he was saying I would probably stay, but I had to leave. I was going to cry and I didn't want him to see me… so I got up and grabbed the sheets. I wrapped it around me and never looked at him. I just walked away… for a moment I wished he would run after me, call out to me but… he didn't… I'm just only disappointing myself aren't I? I suppose but there is always hope… right?

I walked pass my clothes and didn't felt the need to stay longer in his apartment… its saddening… depressing. I saw the letter and the tears began to fall… so I quickly ran out of the door. As I was out in the open with only his bed sheets around me, I could smell him and what was I suppose to do but cry? All the feeling I thought he felt for me… were they all lies? Where we really not meant to be? Were we not supposed to mend each other's hearts? Maybe… fate is tearing what we could be apart… but I hope in the end… I'm wrong…

I didn't want to go home… I didn't want to speak to anyone… I just walked to the place I always go to clear my head. I walked as fast as I could so no one could see me… and finally I'm here… no ones here and its quiet… I sat under the tree and thought about everything… I cried and cried… hoping he would show up and hug me, hold me… like we used too…

"Ino…"

Someone is calling out to me… is it Naruto? Is he here to give me the comfort and security that I need? No… it's not him… its Sasuke… I thought I would be happy, joyful, and blissful when I see him again but I don't feel anything. He looks at me as I sat here wrapped in a bed sheet crying. I can tell he thinks I'm pathetic, a stupid pathetic girl. He came closer and I just wanted to run away but I was frozen. Something about him… I guess I still love him… but I know there is no way I can face another heart break…

He started talking about what he did to me… I know its all lies… he isn't sorry one bit… he knew what he was doing. Every time we were supposedly together, everything we did… all lies… all memories that should not have been made… I hate it… him here… my heart… its making me cry even more. Of course I think about what we could've been, what we may have been… what if's… but I push it aside…

The strange thing is he grabbed me and gave me a hug… this is strange… he never done something like this… its weird but… it felt nice… my arms grabbed him… and I hugged him back… he hugged tighter… so surreal… so strange…

He whispered words that once made me melt like pudding… yet these words didn't really had its effect such the same… He wanted to walk and talk to me… I wonder why would he come to me? He and Sakura are the only other person besides Naruto that knows about this place… why is he here? Is he hurting? Is he still with her? Are they still together? So many questions… but… none of them really matters… He said he misses me and he now knows how much I mean to him… yeah right… what a lie… but is it? Should I return? Will he really be there for me? Is he really not going to break me again? I dunno… I really don't…

My heart wants to return into his arms and love him like I once did but… memories of Naruto and I… hugs and laughter… and pain and sorrow… memories… I wished I was able to erase them all and start over if I could… but that's how your mind could play your heart… I can't return to him… at least not now… not ever… he never understood me and I don't believe he will again. I denied his invitation to be his girlfriend… for real this time. I walk away and I can tell he is confused… I was once head over heels for him… everything I thought was him… the air I breath would be his but… now I've grown and matured. I learned my lesson and I wont fall again… at least that's what I say but… I may have done it again…

I walk back to where I was and heard a scream… is it my name? Who is screaming it? Naruto? I walk closer to realize it really is him. He is crying and screaming…

"Ino! I'M SO SORRY… FORGIVE ME! Please…"

How sad… I guess he is ashamed of himself… sad and lonely again... if he wants someone to hold… I suppose I would be the one… if he wants love… ill give it to him… but if he wants more… I would hesitate… I don't think I would step that far… at least for awhile…

I walk up to him and he saw me. His eyes were wide and red… tears fly in the air as he ran to me. He grabbed me and held me so tight afraid to let me go I suppose. His hair was flat and he was crying on my shoulders apologizing saying he was stupid, dumb… and some other words but I wasn't quite listening. My head felt like it was going to explode… a headache? Maybe… I guess he was waiting for me to hug him back but my arms wont move… I wonder why… he stopped and looked at me… His eyes… a dark sky blue color… it looks nice with his bronze colored skin and blonde hair… he was handsome as the sun starts to fall… Wow…

He looked away from me, shameful and hesitant… I wonder what is he going to say? Or is he waiting for me to say something? I really can't say anything… my mouth wont open… am I waiting for something? I want to say _Naruto, I forgive you… its not your fault_ but my voice wont even come out… strange… He start to say something… I wasn't sure what he said but tears formed around his eyes once again… what was that? Something about love… is he saying he loves me? Or is he saying he still loves her? I really don't know.

I walk away from him and sat under the tree… I wasn't sure if he thinks its rude of me to ignore him but right now I needed to be alone… I look out into the sunset and felt a cool breeze go by… it was nice… Hm… my mind questions everything around me… my life… him… them… this… that… now… and then… what more can I do… I am feeling more and more empty as my brains answers the questions.

_Are you loved? No_

_Were you used? Yes _

_Are you in love? Yes _

_With who? I…_

_Why are you here? To clear my head…_

_Are you sure? Yes… I think…_

I'm so sad… lonely... I was where I was before… broken and lonely… Naruto… am I here for him? Was I trying to come to him? Was I waiting for him…? Yes I was… I really was… he came and sat next to me as the tears fell from my eyes again. It feels different when he sits next to me… he seems strong… not harmful… and loving… am I really sure? He hurt me… took advantage of me... why should I trust him? I should just stay alone… for all my life.

"Ino I love you…"

I turn to face him shocked by his words. He leaned in to kiss me and my heart was melting… my mind was on a cloud… everything I was thinking… everything I felt was in his hands.

He whispered words every girl would want to hear but… I don't know if I could trust him but he… he understands.

"I love you Ino… if you don't love me than I understand… and I'm so sorry… if you hate me… than its okay…"

He sad it with such a sad voice that my heart felt like it was breaking all over again… but I guess I should tell him how I really feel… there's nothing to hide anymore… here… he is opening up his whole life to me… his heart is opened like a torn book for me to read… and I am willing to bind it back together again.

"I love you too Naruto… please… don't let your anger take you over again… please…"

I felt like he could be the one for me… someone who could protect me… someone who would love me… I am willing to fall once again… hoping it would be the last time I do.

"I promise I won't…"

Naruto said with a smile and tears that ran down his face slowly… I lift my fingers to wipe them away and he leaned in for another kiss… I kissed back… it was sweet… soft... tender… passionate…

Love… what a crazy mess, a terrible roller coaster ride that takes you all over the place, but if you are on the right tracks… it could be beautiful and wonderful… I hope… no… I know I'm on the right tracks… at least now I do…

Naruto… we are not alone anymore… finally… never again will we be... because all we need... is each other...

* * *

Okay! that's the last chapter! i hope you like it! Rate and Review! i appreciate it! let me know if its ok? please...

* * *


	7. Thank You

Should I write a POV for Sasuke and Sakura? Maybe not together but when Sasuke tried to aske Ino back and Sakura after staying for awhile with Sasuke? Probably going to end up as one shots… Well I dunno… let me know if I should and thank you ALL of you for reading and reviewing! I so much appreciate it! Thank you!

Love,

**Michelle aka kiwi4me**

PS i was going to end it a little more saddening.. or should i say unexpected but this story would go on forever lol, so i really hope all you readers like the end... if not.. im sorry... lol


End file.
